reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Liberal Redneck
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions, especially your edit on the Edgar Ross page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Before your next contribution, we would like you to read the rules of the west before making any further edits. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on member talk pages. :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. We're happy to have you here, and are looking forward to working with you! The Red Dead Wiki crew Manual of Style and Disambiguations I saw your comment on the Manual of Style talk page. I've updated the broken link that you referenced and also performed some general clean-up on the page, which hadn't been touched in a long time. Thank you for pointing that out (and thank you for being the kind of editor who actually reads the Manual of Style ... always a good sign). I also noticed that you've touched a couple of disambiguation pages (for Posse and Armadillo). I'll have to revisit these. I haven't checked the history, but I think I was the one who either created or updated them. That was done shortly after I started here when I was trying not to mess with the existing order of things too much. Posse and Armadillo should probably be the disambiguation pages, with the existing pages moved to something like Posse (multiplayer) and Armadillo (settlement). I'll check if Wikia or Wikipedia have general guidance that we can follow and add to our rules - for example, should a disambiguation page always be created, or only if more than two uses exist (and two uses would just get reciprocal disambiguation links in the articles). 2ks4 17:38, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Hey, thanks for the edit. It's right, I've asked to remove the Armadillo disambiguation page because there are only two usages of it (or are there more?). As such, it's sufficient to just have a link on Armadillo, which is also how Wikipedia does it. Liberal Redneck 10:28, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Weapon Template I also left this message on JackFrost's page: Hello, unlike many of the other editors here, I actually know how to read the source code and how to EDIT TEMPLATES. So I was wondering if it would be okay for me to add the reload speed line into the template for the weapon infobox? Thanks, Well, I guess that's just the way it was designed. You know, flawed, glitchy, laggy, etc... PKU L0NG5H0T 14:20, July 1, 2011 (UTC) : Technically speaking, if you know what you're doing, then there's no problem. I dunno though if such a line makes sense, so please refer to someone else. --Liberal Redneck 14:56, July 4, 2011 (UTC)